Mr. Right!/References
*This episode is sometimes shown without the title card. *Normally if Timmy tells someone about his Fairies, he would lose them forever though this time he makes sure they can't hear him, so he doesn't lose them permanently. *In reality, there are 50 stars in the United States flag, but in this universe, it was changed to 49 stars due to Timmy's wish of him being always right. * The right guesses that injured Francis in his game with Timmy called "Guess What's Behind My Back?" were: **A poisonous scorpion **Wasps' nest **A professional wrestler, which turned into a female one named Nancy who eventually becomes Francis' girlfriend at the end of the episode. *Player Wrestling of Odd Jobs appears again. *This is the last appearance of The Bouncer in the series. * American Gothic - In the beginning of the episode, Crocker shows the students the famous painting. * The Scream - After showing "American Gothic," Crocker then shows the students "The Scream." * Dakota War of 1862 - When Mr. Crocker and Principal Waxelplax stated about North and South Dakota settling their differences, which possible means they refer to the war. #Timmy being right about something when the wish is still in effect. #While said wish is in effect, when Timmy guesses what is behind Francis' back he guesses something that is dangerous to have on someone. Francis assumes that is wrong, but the wish changes that so Timmy is right. Francis is then injured by the object that was behind his back. *On the map in Mr. Crocker's classroom, Wisconsin is abbreviated WD, but in real life, it's abbreviated WI. *When Chet Ubetcha is about to reveal people's secrets, the caption says "Jack" instead of "Chet". *When Timmy claims that Vicky is too busy cooking his comic books to listen to him say he has Fairy Godparents, she says he's wrong, even though the wish is still in effect meaning he should have been correct. It's possible, though, that the wish had no effect since Timmy didn't finish his sentence, as Vicky interrupted him. *Timmy outright states that there was no way that AJ would listen to him. This should have come true, due to the wish, however AJ attempts to record what Timmy says in spite of that. *There are several problems with the US Map: **Oregon is square shaped **Iowa and Arkansas almost have the same shape **North Carolina and Maryland are not on the Map **There is only one Great Lake **New Mexico Has 6 Sides and Not 8 **Delaware is bigger than Massachusetts **Vermont is bigger than New Hampshire **New York City is cut off of New York and is in New Jersey **Biloxi is cut off of Mississippi *This episode along with "Baby Face" aired on March 19, 2004 in the United States, they were produced in 2003 according to the credits. They are also the first two episodes to be produced in 2003. Every other episode of the season was made the previous year, in 2002. Category:References Category:Season 4 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes